


Rest for the Wicked

by Aoida_blue



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Sleepy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long, long, long day and there was only one thing Roy wanted to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest for the Wicked

Tiredness wore down Roy’s limbs like acid. He felt it in every painful inch of him, stumbling into Jason’s latest safe house. He didn’t blink at the flat screen stretching over the wall, didn’t hesitate at the expensive, ridiculously  _flashy_  computer set up against the opposing wall, didn’t focus on anything but the wide, wide bed sunken into the ground like a gift from Roy’s very own heaven. As soon as he was in range of it, Roy let himself fall forward.

 

The bed was just as soft as it looked, taking his fall and absorbing into silky soft depths. Roy felt the lead in his limbs melt against the mattress, melting to fuse him to the bed and Roy knew there was no chance of him moving. There was thump beside him, something dropping from the sky. Roy didn’t need to look to know it was Kori.

 

He wasn’t surprised.

 

Roy felt dead after shooting and running away from the ground troops. Kori had been dealing with a whole battalion of tanks.  Not even solar powered Alien Princesses could go through that without needing some shuteye. Shuteye... yeah, that sounded nice. 

 

There was a _thump, thump_ of boots on the slick floorboards, steps almost sliding into each other.

 

God forbid, even Jason was tired. And Roy thought he'd never see the day. 

 

“Your shoes are on.” Jason’s voice said somewhere above Roy, like that was important, like shoes could ever be important when Roy's entire body was a molten pile of ache. 

 

Roy wanted to say something, say  _anything_ , but the whole melted-into-the-mattresses wasn’t just restricted to his limbs. His jaw was useless, like he'd been chatting at the soldiers rather than firing at them. How did that even work? Sure Roy made some, or maybe a few more than _some_ , quips but-

 

“Shoes do not matter.” Kori’s voice was slurred, a strange sound like her face was muffled in the pillow, “Sleep is of far more import.”

 

Kori’s head stuffed with pillow was really something Roy didn’t want to miss. It really wasn’t. It was a lot of effort, and feeling like gravity had notched up a hundred since the last time he’d moved, Roy pressed his head to the side, turning it.

 

Almost an entire bed width away, Kori’s half-lidded eyes met his, and yes, there was a pillow mushed up against her mouth. Her face was pushed up around the pillow, honest to god, cuteness incarnate. Roy’s lips quirked lazily and Kori’s eyes flinched downwards. Roy was quick to quell the rest of the smile, but couldn’t help notice the twitch of Kori’s lips at his failing effort.

 

It was an entire conversation that neither could be bothered with.

 

Jason was still going, still  _somehow_  moving. His boots hit the wood hard, echoing like dull slaps, but his feet were heavy moving closer to the bed.

 

Then Roy’s eyebrow notched up in surprise as his foot lifted off the ground, a familiar hand warm against his ankle and working off his boot.

 

“Shoes don’t matter.” Jason said agreeably, voice dragging like his feet, and Roy’s other boot slipped off, “Better without though.”

 

Now with his socked feet against the sheets, feeling strangely freer, Roy couldn’t help but agree with a snuffle.

 

Two more thumps as Kori’s shoes came off and Kori’s hand twisted up, just out of Roy’s view. He didn’t have to worry about it for long as her hand reappeared, pulling Jason down hard between them. The jolt and added weight made Roy slip closer to Jason, hand almost touching his shoulder.

 

“Now Sleep.” Came the royal decree from the other side of the bed, muffled but no less regal for it.

 

It was a good command, one Roy would gladly follow, but Jason eyes were still open. They fluttered dangerously, eyelids sagging, and just when Roy was sure sleep would win, Jason’s eyes shot over to him and narrowed.

 

Roy got it. He did. Jason’s peculiarities were well known to both Kori and him. He just couldn’t _move_  enough to oblige him.

 

It was a dilemma solved when Jason reached out a hand, yanking off Roy’s cap and chucking it somewhere behind them. The frown disappeared as it  _thunked_  out of sight, and Jason arm fell heavily onto the pillow above Roy’s head.

 

Normally, Roy would complain about such a blatant disregard for his one-of-a-kind caps. But now, weariness weighing him down, every inch of him plastered against the mattress and too dark rings around Jason’s eyes, he let it go. 

 

Finally,  _finally_ , Jason’s eyes slid shut, sleep fast in easing out the creases of his face. His hand lingered against the crown of Roy’s head, sleep claiming him before he could move it away. 

 

Roy smiled, a glimpse of an orange shoulder and Jason’s easy face fading from his vision as his eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
